<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>livley one shot by spicywonton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705779">livley one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywonton/pseuds/spicywonton'>spicywonton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>oliviastemp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywonton/pseuds/spicywonton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>liv x charley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>livley one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>charley tampered with the bobby pin keeping one of her buns in place until it loosened and released her hair. she sighed in relief.<br/>she had asked liv to do her hair in space buns, and of course she looked absolutely amazing, but the endless amount of hair pins felt like knives in her scalp. you'll never be able to convince charley gray that there is a better feeling in the world than taking out all of your hair at the end of a long day.<br/>charley brushed through the one side of her hair that was now down and loose. liv approached the door to their shared room, watching charley's long curled hair springing on her back.<br/>"need some help?" liv asked, no longer in the door way, walking towards charley.<br/>"ugh you have perfect timing. yes please."<br/>charley took a deep breath and relaxed as she felt the satisfying sensation of liv's fingers gently dragging out the bobby pins. every now and then, liv would pull some hair slightly, playing with it. not to hurt charley, in fact, she seemed to like it. liv noticed and gently pulled on a section again, now that her hair was all loose and down.<br/>charley hummed in response, closing her eyes and smiling.<br/>"what? are you gonna tell me you have yet another kink?" liv chuckled, continuing to tug on the strands.<br/>"how are you even surprised anymore?" charley nearly moaned out, loving the feeling of being handled and having her hair tousled.<br/>liv decided to try pulling a little bit rougher. not too rough as to put charley in any pain, but to turn her head so the girlfriends were facing one another.<br/>charley allowed herself to be manhandled and smiled at the small fact that she was taller than liv. it always amused her that despite her undoubtedly submissive position in bed she was still taller and had to look down to make eye contact at times like this.<br/>"stop thinking that you're taller." liv said, and charley couldn't decide if she was actually serious.<br/>"yes ma'am." she answered, slouching a little.<br/>"c'mere." liv put a finger under the charley’s chin and led their lips together.<br/>char’s lipstick had faded throughout the day and now her lips with plain but soft and sensual. they opened against liv's mouth, allowing entrance for liv's tongue. liv loved being in control.<br/>charley moaned quietly when liv first started using her tongue, slowly beginning to put her hands to more use. liv did the same.<br/>they made out for a while, leaning against random walls every now and then, until they finally made it to the bed, charley being pushed down on the mattress by liv. it took the wind out of charley but she enjoyed the rush and desperateness of it all. liv straddled charley's waist, and brought her hands to either side of the pale girl's face.<br/>"you're beautiful." charley admired, breathless.<br/>"die." liv responded, smirking.<br/>"that's my line." liv jokingly retorted back, and connecting their lips once more.<br/>soon, charley was laid back on the bed, the arch of her back curving upwards to touch even more of her girlfriend. she needed more and when she got that she needed even more.<br/>liv began unbuttoning her flannel, exposing a black lacey bralette. charley couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight. liv threw the shirt across the room, not bothering to see where it landed, and began stripping charley.<br/>first liv peeled off the top, watching charley blush up as more of her was put on display. a burgandy push up bra cupped her tits, and liv loved the view. she began kissing charley's neck, careful not to do so too harshly to avoid leaving any marks. charley whimpered, begging for more.<br/>liv's mouth met with charley's chest, slowly, too slowly, pulling off the red bra.<br/>it felt like centuries before the garment was off, and charley immediately took of liv's bralette when her own was gone.<br/>the girlfriends made out a little more, liv still straddling charley's now exposed hips. her black skirt was riding low on her waist, and liv began kissing down her neck again, going down and down and down, and charley needed it go faster.<br/>when liv got to the skirt she decided to take her sweet time taking it off, just like with the bra, and was gifted with sweet begging moans in response.<br/>"fine, baby, fine." liv finally gave in, pulling down the black skirt along with some black panties. charley laid back on the bed, hesitant to spread her legs.<br/>“come on let me see you." charley obeyed, feeling liv's breath on her pussy. it was all too much but not enough.<br/>liv's tongue finally met with charley's clit, earning chocked out groans from the redhead.<br/>"you don't have to be so quiet." liv reminded her, taking a long stroke across charley's slit.<br/>"i'm so close already, how am i so close?" charley asked, panting.<br/>"this never happens..." she whispered through her deep and harsh breaths. maybe it was the context, maybe it was the god damn hair pulling. who knows? but charley had nothing but time for this.<br/>liv began quickly flicking charley's clit with her tongue, and beginning to rub her opening with a single finger.<br/>"please.." charley begged.<br/>"you're such a good girl for me." liv said, allowing one of her fingers to enter charley's wetness. charley finally let her lip slide out of her teeth and moaned, outright and filthy, and liv felt the heat between her legs growing.<br/>"fuck, im gonna cum." charley warned, starting to grind herself on liv's fingers. liv took her other, unoccupied hand and began rubbing her own clit, and getting close as well.<br/>charley came with a shiver, and didn't even make an effort to keep quiet. liv came almost directly after, collapsing on the bed next to her girlfriend.<br/>"that was really fucking good." liv breathed out.<br/>"it's always good with you." charley smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>